1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spelling rules, and particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for maintaining a state of a document in a document-centric model to maintain a task across systems with the document.
2. Description of Background
Reading documents on PDA's is becoming increasingly popular because of the advent of new devices which have good resolution screens and large memory capacity. Many users copy documents from desktop computers into their PDA's for reading during travel or in places where accessing their desktop computers is not possible. The availability of documents on the move is very useful for many individuals.
When the documents are very large, users have to remember the location where they last stopped reading the file and need to make few searches before they actually reach the location, which becomes cumbersome when the user switches between PDA and the desktop for reading the same document.
Currently users use Bookmark Feature of the document viewers to quickly traverse to certain sections of any document. The problem with this, in the current scenario, is that the user is not automatically taken to the bookmark and the document needs to be copied every time the user adds a bookmark. For example, in MS Excel, when a user opens a document and places cursor on a cell and closes the document, he is taken to the same cell when he opens the document again. But if this behavior has to occur between two systems then the user has to always copy the document between the systems. Currently, there are solutions used for saving state of applications. In these solutions, the current state of the application, including open documents, is saved. However, the current solutions have certain disadvantages such the entire application state is migrated and recreated on the second system.